Rules
This guide will show you how to get started and get you quickly into the RP and action that Reloria has to offer. Links will be provided at the bottom of the page to lead you to the next step. We work on a multistrike system. Every person gets three strikes and a permaban. Your first offense will result in one warning, after that you will earn strikes. *Strike one carries no lasting penalty. *Your second strike gets you a 24 hr ban. *Your third strike, comes with a one week ban.* *Another offsense after that results in a permaban.* *One week bans and permabans may be appealed if you reach out to the owner of the server( @Italian Stallion#8950). In addition, there are two types of strikes, red marks and black marks. Black marks are normal strikes for standard rule breakage, and will reset a month after they are gained. While red marks are more serious strikes, representing offenses that could get you into IRL trouble (Sexual harassment, targeted racism, doxing, etc.) and will NEVER go away. The Rules #'DO NOT METAGAME.' Metagame is when you have your character act in accordance to information that you the player has, but the character doesn’t. This is my number one rule, because I despise metagamers. We understand that it’s not always intentional, and in cases such as those, we will be understanding as long as you fix it. #'No powergaming, min-maxing, That Guying, Mary Sues, or God-Modding' #*'Powergaming': a style of interacting with games or game-like systems, particularly video games, boardgames, and role-playing games, with the aim of maximising progress towards a specific goal, to the exclusion of other considerations such as storytelling, atmosphere and camaraderie. #*'Min-Maxing:' the character-building strategy of maximizing a specific desirable ability, skill, or other power of a character and minimizing everything else, seen as undesirable. The result is a character who is excessively powerful in one particular way, but exceedingly weak in others. #*'That Guy:' The one guy who always gets other people into trouble, is always fucking up at everyone else's expense, or is just making an ass of himself and everyone around him. (Example, "I rolled a nat 20, so I get to fuck the dragon right?) #*'Mary Sue:' A Mary Sue is an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character. Often this character is recognized as an author insert or wish-fulfillment.God-Modding: In non-roll based roleplay. #*'Godmodding:' taking control of another player's character during roleplay. It's frowned upon and with good reason: you only control your character and no one else's. For example, say you are in non-roll based roleplay and you wish to stab another PC. Do not say “My character extends her arm and stabs your character in the chest”; instead say “My character extends her arm in an attempt to stab your character”. Death of a character is extremely hard for some people, and as such it should be discussed and consented by all parties involved. If not everybody is in agreeance, then don’t do it, simple as that. #'No Cheating of any kind.' We also do not allow ANYONE to use physical dice for a roll in-game, as it's impossible to monitor. #'Be respectful of others'. No hate speech, no racism, no sexism, no harassment, generally use common sense for interacting with people. Do not interrupt DMs during games, don’t use language towards/around a person if they ask you not to out of character. Just generally don't be an asshole, we're all here to have fun and if your way of having fun is trampling someone else's, then it's a problem. ##'Ask to join in' If there is a currently ongoing RP or fight going on in a channel. Don't just mosey up and say you hop in. It's a pretty pushy thing to do, and can be metagaming. #'Don't make a character that's a direct copy of something else' from popular media/culture. For example, you can't build a Space Marine from Warhammer 40k, and have him talk about the Emperor. It breaks immersion, and it can be pretty obnoxious to others as a result. #'No ERP.' Beyond the fact that we don't want to see it in our chats, we have minors on the server, as such, it would be inappropriate to allow such activity. If two players are consenting adults and they wish to ERP, please, take it to PMs. #*If you do RP behind closed doors, it is fine, though the staff ask you give them a rundown of what happened in terms of relationships forged. We do not want your ERP logs, we're more interested in things that would have an effect on SFW gameplay. #'If a DM/Mod asks you to do something, you do it.' Simple as that. However, If you believe that you’re being unfairly targeted by a DM/Mod, please send one of the Admins a message and they will investigate the matter. Nobody will ever be punished for whistleblowing, and as such you should not fear any negative repercussions (though there may be a follow-up if they need more info). Let’s all work together to keep this a safe place for everybody. #'Do not send any pornographic material. '''There are minors in this chat, so refrain from such action. Additionally, If any pornographic material is sent and it contains child pornography/lolicon, it will result in an immediate 24 hour ban (for loli) or an immediate permaban (for actual child pornography). I don’t like that shit, and I won’t have it in my chats, period. #'Read the chat descriptions and pinned messages.' Some chats are are IC (In-Character) only, while some are not meant for people to post in. Stick to the chat topic, and you’ll be fine. Additionally, important information about the channel is stored in one of these places, including a description on the area, noteworthy features (Such as what's on sale within a shop), or anything else that may be considered important. #*Unless this is ignored repeatedly by the same person, breaking this rule won't count as a violation, and as such will not earn you any strikes nor count as your first warning. #'Don't discuss politics in the server.' In addition, take overly heated arguments in general to PMs. #'Please stick to the standardized text format''' our server follows in regards to roleplay. *In-character speech is "normal in double quotes" *Actions and exposition are bold. (**bold**) *Internal thoughts are italics. (*italics*) *Telepathy is ""double quoted italics"" *Lastly, out of character information goes in (parentheses) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Once you've read and thoroughly understand the rules, head on over to Character Creation. Category:Getting Started Category:Rules